Kidnapped
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: JJ disappears, and Tony recieves a video, which sets into motion a desperate and violent journey as NCIS and the BAU join forces to discover her whereabouts before she loses her life. Will they find her in time, or buckle under the pressure? But will a mystery person swoop in just in time to save the day? Tony & JJ pairing. Rated M for a reason.
1. Taken

**A/N: **Hiya, so I've come across this again, and decided to polish over it. I've edited this and a few following chapters, and may even continue writing if I have the time. It's funny looking back and seeing how a 12 year old me wrote, so here it is re-written a couple years later. :P

**CHAPTER 1**

JJ unlocked the door to her apartment. It was a small thing, but she hadn't too many plans to stay there for much longer. After having the best night of her life, she had a feeling she may be moving out soon. Her boyfriend, Anthony DiNozzo had proposed. Glancing at the beautiful diamond ring adorning her finger, she smiled warmly. She hadn't expected it; but she'd certainly dreamt of it. She'd wanted to cry with joy, which she was close to doing. She'd never been in love with anyone like she was with Tony. She hadn't thought she _could_ love anyone so strongly.

Despite not having one of the most ideal first meetings, she wouldn't have changed a thing. They'd gotten stuck in a malls lift for nearly three hours after the system malfunctioned. It was the best mistake of her life entering that elevator.

Kicking the door shut behind her, she slid her jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack. She soon caught a whiff of the jacket, and crinkled her nose. She really needed a shower. Making her way upstairs, she stretched out, still smiling giddily. Knocking the door to the bathroom open, she pulled her dress off before kicking her heels off, letting out a sigh of relief. After spending two hours in those things, they needed off. Stepping into the shower, she twisted the nozzle to warm. She could feel the warm water sooth her aching back; the water refreshing her senses. She'd needed it after the great day she'd had. It'd all joined together perfectly.

About nearly quarter of an hour, she decided it was time for bed. Glancing over at the clock, she saw it was, _12:45_. It was late, and she needed a good night's rest. She had an early day tomorrow, having to look over potential cases, have a meeting with Hotch and Rossi, and after work she had dinner with Tony. She couldn't wait to see him again, even though she'd kissed him goodbye almost 35 minutes ago.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she shivered slightly as the air hit her arms, making her skin prickle. Pushing the bathroom open, she stepped out, yawning. Making her way to her room, she entered, and went straight to her alarm clock before she could forget. Her ears perked up at a slight creak in the floor, but quickly dismissed it, trying to get the damn clock to work. A breath of ear tickled at her back, and her eyes widened. Before she could do anything, a large hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Biting at the hand, a masculine voice cursed, his grip loosening, and she stomped on his foot. Breaking free, she ran around him, and made a move for the door before realising it was locked. Panic finally setting in, she turned, and saw him looking at her with a nasty look. It quickly transformed into a sly smirk, and he licked his lips, taking a threatening step forward. She considered trying to take him on for a second, but almost instantly dismissed the thought. He was tall and towering, and she'd have no chance up against him. Backing into the door, he came to stand in front of her, wrapping each hand around her wrists. He pushed into her, moving so it let her towel loosen, and it fell to the carpet.

Taking her left hand, he brought it around her back, as he did with the other, and took a hold of both her wrists with one hand. With one free hand, he placed it between them, cupping her breast, and let out a satisfied sigh. JJ struggled against him, letting out a soft sob, needing to get him off her. He laughed, mocking her. "Oh, JJ, I'm going to have so much fun with you."

She looked at him with wide eyes, terrified to know why he knew her name, and gulped. He grinned before pressing a kiss to her neck. The hand on her breast let go and trailed down her stomach, before cupping her. She let out a gasp at the contact, and started trying to fight harder against him. "Let me go!" She screamed, but was quickly silenced when he pulled her forward then slammed her against the door, making her head rattle against the wood.

"I'm gonna fuck you 'till you can't make anymore noise."

_**NCIS**_

Tony exited the elevator doors happily whistling a tune, and headed to his desk. Ziva looked up at Tony blankly.

"What are you so berry about?" She asked.

"It's cherry, Ziva." Sitting at his desk, he smiled at her.

"What are you so _cherry_ about then?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood."

Ziva smiled; he always had this look when it had something to do with a girl. "It's a girl."

"Can't a guy be happy for no particular reason?"

"Of course; but not when it's you, Tony."

Tony glanced over at his co-worker with a mischievous smile. Unknown to everyone, he was seeing a beautiful woman, who he could honestly say he loved. They'd been together for the past several months, and after last night, they were officially engaged. She was his _fiancée_, now. He knew he probably should've told people about this little fact, but they both decided they wanted to keep this to themselves for a while.

Okay, there _was_ a downside to this choice though. Firstly, he'd never met any of her friends, nor her team, considering she was in the FBI. He'd introduced her to his family in Boston, though he hadn't had a choice in that matter.

You know, Tony DiNozzo never pictured himself as the type of guy to fall for an FBI gal; but he loved her more than himself, and that was saying something. Actually, he'd never seen himself truly falling for anyone before, but here he was, a sucker in love. She was smart, beautiful, funny, kind and caring… what more could a guy ask for? Besides Angelina Jolie, of course. Scratch that, JJ was better than her. Damn, he would've never seen himself saying that less than a year ago.

She hadn't met his team yet either. But that was a good thing, as they'd possibly scare her off. He had to work up the courage to propose. They'd only been together for 7 months, 12 days – he looked at his watch – 11 hours, 45 minutes and 21 seconds, no, 22, 23, 24… you get the point. Yes, he'd counted every single second they'd officially been together. It wasn't weird at all. He was more than ecstatic when she'd said yes. He couldn't wait for dinner tonight with JJ. He was looking forward to seeing her again, only this time they were engaged.

"Cut the chatter. Gear up," Gibbs, the team's leader said as he walked to his desk, a coffee securely fastened in his hand.

"What's it today boss?" McGee asked, or as Tony liked to put it, McGeek.

"We have a dead sailor." Tony grabbed his things and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Quickly hurrying from behind were Ziva David and Timmy McGeek.

_**FBI BAU**_

Emily sat at her desk, spinning around in her chair as she attempted to spot her friend and team member, JJ. She was starting to worry. The woman was supposed to be there by seven, and it was nearly nine. At first she'd thought she'd been caught up, but then she thought she would've called in. It was like her at all. JJ was never late, especially when she was supposed to be having a meeting with Hotch.

"Morgan, I'm getting worried. JJ's never late... ever."

Morgan glanced up from the stacks of papers sitting on his desk, waiting to be filled out. He looked flustered. "I really don't know, Prentiss," he sighed. "But…" he continued, "She's probably just running later, or got caught up." He replied before getting back to his work.

He was behind on work, and if she bothered him again, he'd probably bite her head off. Looking back at the door, she hoped JJ would walk through saying she'd been caught in traffic. But she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"Prentiss."

Emily looked up, seeing Hotch standing outside his office, looking concerned. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you happen to know where JJ is?"

"No, I don't."

She paused for a second before face palming. She could call her. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Idiot. Grabbing her phone from her desk, she dialled JJ's number. First she tried her cell phone. Nothing. Then her home phone. Nothing. Sighing, she shoved it in her pant pocket. "She's not answering her phone either."

Now she was scared. Where the hell was she?


	2. Only Hope

**CHAPTER 2**

JJ looked up; all she could see was darkness then followed by more darkness. Her hands and feet were bound to a chair making her unable to move. Her head was aching and she had no idea where the hell she was. She couldn't remember what'd happened. She could remember fighting with someone or something... damn... why couldn't she remember?

Suddenly a bunch of bright lights came on, all focusing on her in the centre. She squinted her eyes, trying to take in the lights beaming at her.

"You're awake," a cheerful voice sounded. She could see a large camera coming through the wall facing straight at her. God this guy was a Looney. A door a couple of metres to the side slowly creaked open. A man appeared through the door, he was tall and wearing a mask covering his face, and all black clothing.

"What do you want?" JJ demanded. She struggled to break free as the ropes burnt her skin. He crouched down in front of her from what he could tell; he was smiling behind the mask of his. He placed a hand on her face and gently stroked it. JJ tried to more her head back, but if she moved much more, she'd be falling to the ground. "What do you want?" She was know angry. She wanted to go home and be with Tony.

"Revenge," he hissed. Revenge for what? She didn't even know who the hell he was. He pulled his hand away from her face and took of his mask, but she still didn't recognize him. He had short cropped blond hair, with bright blue eyes and palish skin. She'd think he was cute if she didn't want to punch him so much. He also had a scar running down the right side of his jaw. He looked at her and smiled a small tight smile then turned serious. He ran a finger down the scar then pointed at it.

"Look at it!" He boomed. "Do you know how much this hurt?" He started daggers at her. She could see his eyes, full of hatred and anger. "I didn't deserve this," he continued. She wanted to laugh at how ironic that was, but managed to hold it in. The psychopath probably did deserve it.

"What's that gotta do with me?" She forced herself to ask.

"Nothing... but you know who does JJ."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you what I want beautiful." He smiled wickedly. Standing up he took a sharp knife from a holder on the side of his track pants. She gulped terrified of what he was going to do to her. He moved closer to her. He pressed his lips up against hers, and then moved to her ear softly whispering, "Payback's a bitch."

**BAU**

Spencer Reid sat at his desk slowly sipping his coffee. It was now 12:30, and JJ was no where to be found. At first he'd thought she'd maybe been stuck in traffic or something like that, but they'd called her home phone and cell on several occasions. He was now extremely worried. He'd had enough of a waiting for her to walk out of the elevator and through the glass doors and saying how sorry she was for being late. But he knew better, something wasn't right. She was NEVER late. We're talking about JJ here. He stood up and looked to Hotch's office. He then walked up the stairs and knocked on his office door. "Hotch?"

"Come in."

He opened then closed the door. "I'm worried about JJ. No one can reach her."

Hotch looked up from his work and sighed. "Well I don't know what I can do for you."

"We have to find her."

"How about you ask Garcia to track her cell? Maybe that'll give you some lead way."

Reid smiled. "Thank-you Hotch." He left the room in a hurry and quickly made his way to Garcia's office. Opening the door he saw their technical guru swerve around in her chair to see the visitor. "What can I do for you my dear Reid?"

"I need you to track JJ's cell." Reid said shutting the door behind him.

"Why? Is JJ okay? Reid what's going on?"

"Garcia calm down, we just need to reach her, and she won't answer her cell."

"Fine... Let me work my magic," she turned and started typing away at her computer. It was a few seconds later when she turned to face Reid once again. "She's at home..." Garcia's words trailed off in his mind. How could she be at home? They'd called home phone heaps and no reply.

**NCIS**

Tony took a large spoonful of noodles and stuffed it in his mouth. Ziva looked at him in disgust.

"You're a horse Tony."

Tony laughed making him choke on his food. "It's pig Ziva."

"Yeah, that to."

Tony took out his phone and dialled JJ's number. Yawing, he placed it to his ear waiting for her to pick up. After she didn't pick up, he cancelled it and put it back in his pocket. Why wasn't she answering? He'd called her three times earlier, but still no answer. Maybe she was on a case. He sighed. Suddenly his phone started beeping; he instantly took it from his pocket. Maybe it was JJ. Damn, it wasn't. He opened the text message and read: 'Go to your email.' Who was that from? It was from an unknown number. He took another spoonful of his noodles, and opened his email. He had one new from 'YDG'. Who the hell is YDG? And why does the subject line say Payback's a bitch? He opened it up and clicked on a link that was on there:

Com'on he just wanted to see what the person had sent. A box saying 18 and older covered the video. Agreeing he was over 18 he looked confused at the video. A young blonde woman sat in a chair tied by her wrists and ankles, with her head facing the floor. She seemed pretty beaten up. A man then appeared from the back. A took off a mask. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at former marine Clay King. Tony and his team had taken him in after he killed many other marines for sleeping with his wife. Only one of the men managed to survive Clay's attack. His wife was the last target, but luckily Tony had stopped him. They got into a fist fight and Tony gave him the scar on his jaw. But... he thought the killer was supposed to be in jail for the rest of his pathetic life.

"JJ? You wanna say hi to Tony?" As Clay finished she lifted up her head slowly. No, no, no! She was cut up and had a black eye, and that was only the beginning of it. He was gonna kill him for hurting JJ. How dare he touch her? God he was in love with her so much. He couldn't lose her. She was in tears, which nearly brought him to tears to. Clay moved closer to her, his blade pointed at her stomach. The volume on his computer was low, but as she screamed it pierced his ears. He stuck the knife right into her stomach and Tony heard a slight chuckle. He also wanted to scream, but what difference would that make? How would that help JJ? He had to find her, and fast, before he inflicts any more pain on his fiancé. He started kissing JJ's neck. He couldn't watch anymore. He closed the link and stood up. A tear ran from his eyes down his face.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Ziva asked concerned.

He quickly wiped it away. "I'm going to see Abby." With that he was running as fast as he could down to Abby. "Abby!" Tony yelled over her booming music as he entered the lab puffing. Man he really needed to get fitter. Abby turned it down smiling and started drinking her favourite drink caf-pow. "I need your help." He said almost in tears.

"Is everything okay Tony?" Abby asked worriedly.

"I need you to track a live video feed."

Abby walked over to her computers and put her caf-pow down on the desk area. "Open it up," she said motioning to a computer.

Tony took it the computer like a bolt of energy as he opened up the video. He looked over at Abby who was staring at in horror. "Wh...Who's Th... That?" She asked stuttering. JJ was crying as Clay repeatedly punched her in the stomach where she'd been stab. He could tell she was fighting herself from falling unconscious.

"Can you track it?"

"I'll try."


	3. Extra Help

**CHAPTER 3**

**BAU**

Morgan was still waiting for Rossi and Reid to get back from checking JJ's place. Just like the others he was worried about JJ. He was hoping she'd just slept in and had lost track of time. But he knew that was... ding... he had a new email. It was from his good friend Tyson Nichols. He looked at the subject line with confusion. _EMERGENCY! OPEN NOW! _God the guy could be over dramatic. He opened it up and read:

_Derek_

_Mike sent this to me. Doesn't this girl look familiar?_

_Ty_

What the hell was he going on about? He opened the link that was below. His eyes widened. Was that JJ? It couldn't be. But it was. "HOTCH!" He practically screamed. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't give a damn. Prentiss looked up from her work and at Morgan. "What's wrong Morgan?" She asked, while walking over to him. Hotch then came out of his office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hotch. C'mere." He said signalling for him to get there as soon as possible. Hotch made his way over to Morgan.

"What is it?" He asked.

He instinctively showed them the computer screen. Hotch and Prentiss's gazes shifted over to the where Morgan was pointing. They looked at it in complete shock. Prentiss covered her mouth and tried desperately not to cry. He had a knife held to JJ's neck as he pulled her head back. He was whispering something into her ear.

"JJ?" Emily whispered in disbelief.

Morgan turned to look at Hotch, who was still trying to process his words. "Tell Garcia to track it," he finally managed to say. "Now!"

Morgan took his laptop sprinted in the direction of Garcia's sanctuary. He opened and shut her door loudly. Garcia turned to look at him. Slamming his laptop onto her desk he opened it to show the video. Her captor now had her on the floor, as he hit her as hard as he possibly could into her ribs. She screamed in pain as a large snap sounded.

Garcia was staring at it in horror. "Oh my god."

"Baby girl, I need you to track this. We need to help JJ." He quickly said, unable to look at it for much longer.

Garcia was in tears and simply nodded her head before getting to work. She joined his computer to her system and started typing furiously. "This son of a bitch is good!" She let out as she started getting madly frustrated. "It's bouncing off of everywhere. China, Japan, Switzerland, Germany." She kept on typing.

Morgan wanted to kill this bastard for hurting her. JJ was the nicest girl he knew and didn't deserve this. No one dereves this. This guy was a monster for hurting her, and he was gonna pay. He wanted to be the first in line to personally kill this guy.

"I'm gonna take a different approach to this," Garcia smiled slightly and started typing once again. "NCIS?' She let out clearly confused by her own words.

"NCIS?" Why was she talking about NCIS? They were the navy police right?

"We ain't the only ones tracing this monster."

"Why would NCIS be tracking it?" He was now genially confused.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**


	4. Joint Investigation

**CHAPTER 4**

**NCIS**

Tony couldn't wait any longer; he wanted JJ back in his arms, and nowhere near that disturbed psychopath. "Abby, hurry up." Tony said.

"Tony, I can't. They're too good. I can find the source. I'm sorry." Abby stooped typing and looked at Tony.

"You have to." He wanted to murder Clay; he wanted him to rot in hell. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it was going to fly out of his chest.

"Wait..." Abby looked back at the screen. "I know why I can't get as big of a signal. The FBI's tracking it too." Abby turned to Tony.

Tony looked at her. They'd seen the video? Maybe her team had discovered she was being used as Clay's personal punching bag. He needed to ask Director Shepard for her help. He ran straight out of the room and to the director's office, leaving a very confused Abby behind. He rushed past her assistant, ignoring her objections to him entering and opened the door. She looked up at Tony, placing her glasses on the desk. Her long red hair was pulled back into a tidy high pony tail.

"I'm sorry Director Shepard, I couldn't stop him." Her assistant said glaring at Tony.

"It's okay Lily. What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?" She asked.

The assistant left the room and went back to her desk.

"Clay King's escaped from prison." He said slamming the door.

"I know Tony."

"You know?" He yelled.

"Yes, we're trying our best to find him."

"Well you're not trying hard enough!" He couldn't hold his anger in.

Jenny looked clearly surprised by her agent's sudden outburst. "Tony, we _are _trying our best. He escaped from a bus transporting him to another jail."

"Oh... you are, are you? Then why had he kidnapped my fiancé?"

She looked at him stunned. "What are you talking about?"

He took her laptop and turned it to face him. He went to the site and opened up the video. Turning it back to her, he pointed at the screen. Just as the screen flicked to her, Clay stabbed JJ right in the stomach. She was absolutely speechless. Clay turned to the screen and smiled wickedly. "Tony. I hope you're there. Cause' I'm havin' a helleva time." Clay left the room, leaving JJ barely breathing.

"How did you get this?" Jenny finally managed to ask.

"That son of a bitch sent it to me."

"Have you tried to track it?"

"Yeah, but Abby couldn't find the source." Tony said. "We need to get the FBI involved."

"FBI? Why?"

"She's in the BAU unit in the FBI. I think they'd be willing to help one of their own."

"I'll get in contact with that department now." She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

Tony went and sat on one of the couches and buried his head in his hands and started to softly cry. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop himself. The love of his life was being beaten to death and it was all his fault. He should've been there to protect her.

* * *

She finally reached SSA Aaron Hotchner's phone. She waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Yes? Aaron Hotchner speaking," a voice sounded from the outside of the phone.

"I'm Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS. I'm calling in regards to SSA Jennifer Jareau." She said.

"Huh?" She could tell he must be confused.

"I have discovered a live video feed of Ms. Jareau um... being held captive."

"You have? We have discovered this video to."

They'd also found this video? "We would like to know if you would be able to assist us in our case regarding her."

"You have a case?"

"Yes we have found that her captive is a former marine by the name of Clay King. He recently escaped from jail."

"Okay, we'll do a joint investigation."

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, staring at Tony's desk. He'd been gone for an hour. Last she saw him; he was racing up the stairs towards Director Shepard's office. Suddenly she saw Tony and Director Shepard walking quickly down the stairs together. They both walked towards their area.

"Gibbs, McGee, Ziva," Jenny called out. "I have a new case for you all. The other one has been assigned to another team."

Huh? Why were they doing another case? They'd only just gotten their other one that morning.

"You will be working in a joint investigation with the FBI. I want no complaints," she looked at Gibbs then continued, "They'll be here in an hour."

"What is the case?" Ziva asked curiously. It must be big since they were working with the FBI. Personally she wasn't too fond of them, but that was probably because of Fornell.

"Clay King has escaped from jail and is holding an FBI agent hostage. He is torturing her and is showing it on a live video feed via the computer." Jenny looked at Tony and then at Gibbs, who for once looked surprised. She knew Tony was somehow the reason they were assigned this case. She didn't know what that reason was, but she just had a feeling.


	5. Discovery

**CHAPTER 5**

_BAU - NCIS_

Instead of taking their team's private jet, they were on their way to NCIS via the cars. Emily sat in the front passenger's seat next to Morgan who was driving. She honestly didn't know why they were doing a joint investigation with NCIS; she didn't know what they had to do with anything. All Hotch had said was they were doing the joint investigation with them to find JJ. For some reason she thought Hotch knew exactly what he was talking about. They'd instantly left, this time with Garcia tagging along. Hotch; Rossi, Reid and Garcia had all gone together while she was stuck with Morgan who hadn't said a thing since they'd left. She couldn't believe JJ was getting hurt. She wanted to kill this guy, and she thought she'd like them if they helped her to do so. From what she'd seen, she gathered that JJ was at least stabbed once, with a few broken ribs, and a hell of a lot cuts and bruises. She didn't know how much longer JJ could handle it. She couldn't lose one of her best friends.

Morgan turned a corner into the NCIS parking lot, and parked the car next to Hotch who'd already arrived. Everyone quickly huddled outside of the cars in silence. She looked at everyone and couldn't help but think she wanted to get JJ back, and the hell away from him. Everyone walked into the NCIS building, following Hotch. Once they were done with the identification check they took the elevator up to their level. Hotch and Rossi were the first to exit followed by Reid.

A red headed woman walked up to them and shook Hotch's hand. "I'm Director Jenny Shepard. Thank-you all very much for coming on such short notice." Emily looked past the woman and at a group of people talking amongst themselves. A tall woman with her black hair done up into two high pony tails and a goth outfit, stood talking to a handsome young man. A man with grey hair, possibly in his early to mid 50's was standing next to shorter young woman.

Emily's gaze turned to a man sitting at a desk with his head buried in his hands.

"I would like to introduce you to the team you'll be working with." Emily and the team followed Director Shepard to the others.

As they walked over she noticed the man look up from his desk, place his hands down and then stand up. Though she was exceptionally good at profiling people, she couldn't quite decipher his look. He seemed sorta upset/ relieved at the same time. He was attractive yet stressed out.

"These are agents, Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and our Forensic Analyst Abby Scuito." She introduced each of them as she spoke the names. "Team these are Agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid and technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Everyone shook each other's hands, yet agent DiNozzo stood clearly separated from both teams. Director Shepard looked at DiNozzo; she saw sympathy on the woman's face as she flashed him a small smile.

"Now let's get straight down to business. Former marine Clay King is Ms. Jareau's captor. While being transported to a more secure prison, he managed to escape, killing two officers, and the driver. This also led to the escape of four more in mates. He is very dangerous and has killed 6 men for sleeping with his wife. And then he went after his wife, who luckily was saved in time. Only 1 of his targets survived. Meaning we have to get her back here as soon as possible." Everyone nodded. They had to get JJ away from him as soon as possible, the director was spot on with that. Though she didn't know why a former marine would go after an FBI agent. It didn't really make sense. She decided to call it a random kidnapping. But things didn't really add up, because he seemed to be motivated by revenge.

"How about Garcia and Reid with your forensic analyst and another one of your agents." Hotch instructed.

"Okay, let's set up in my lab." The Goth chick turned and signalled for Garcia and Reid to follow. She turned. "McGee." The young handsome guy nodded and followed her.

"Morgan and Prentiss work with them." Hotch said pointing.

"Jethro, I need you to come with me and agents Hotchner and Rossi." They left in silence, leaving the four to work together.

'We need to get a feeling on what Clay's like." Morgan piped up, looking at the NCIS agents.

"Well we have interrogation tapes. You can take what you need from it. Ziva, go and get them for the agents." DiNozzo ordered. Ziva looked at him and then left to get the tapes we needed.

"Thanks," Emily said.

'Do you have any access for us to see if the feed is still on?" Morgan asked. DiNozzo stood still for a second; then went behind the desk and opened something up. The two quickly scurried behind the desk to get a look at the video feed. Emily wanted to burst out in tears; she just couldn't stand seeing JJ like this. JJ was being beaten twice as badly as last time. She seemed to only barely able to take it. DiNozzo's attention wasn't on the screen. She could see he was unable to watch it.

* * *

Tony looked away, unable to look at his fiancé being beaten like this. Tears threatened to break free from his eyes, but he forced them back for JJ. "What exactly are you looking for?" He made himself ask.

"I'm not sure, anything out of the ordinary, anything that can help us figure out where she's being held." Morgan replied. He could sense the man was unsure by his own words. Morgan then paused, and looked closely at something.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked, trying to pinpoint what exactly he was looking at. Tony looked and saw JJ's engagement ring still around her finger.

"Is that a ring?" Morgan asked confused.

"It is." Tony replied.

'She isn't engaged." Prentiss said.

"Yes she is." Tony said. They both looked up at him like he was crazy. There was no doubt in his mind; they were wondering how on earth he'd know that. "JJ's my fiancé." He took a deep breath. "I proposed last night."


	6. Response

**A/N: Sorry all for the short chapter. I'm having a writers block for this story.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Morgan looked at DiNozzo like he was nuts. Did he just say JJ was his fiancé? He had to be joking. "You're kidding right?" He said looking at him intently.

Tony took a breath. "I'm not. Listen... all I wanna do is find her. I think you do to. We need to get a move on."

"That makes me think you have something to do with this." Morgan said standing.

"I have no doubt he's after her because I stopped him from killing again. But we need to find her. That's why you're here." Tony said standing his ground.

Morgan breathed in heavily. "Okay then," he started. "We c..."

Ziva came in with the interrogation tapes. "I have it Tony." She said handing them over.

Morgan turned and looked at her, then back at Tony. "Where can we watch those in private? We can't miss anything." Tony nodded and told them where they could go to do it.

Morgan took the tapes from Tony a bit too forcefully then made his way in the direction of the room. He didn't know how he could believe him. How would JJ even know him anyways? She doesn't really have much time for a social life. As naive as that sounded, it was true. She was always in the office, and she left after Hotch at the end of the day. That was saying something, because Hotch left really late from what he'd heard.

"Do you believe him?" Asked Emily, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her for a second then looked away. He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. He seemed like a decent guy, and he from what he could tell spoke the truth.

He sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"What was all that about?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." He muttered. "You research Clay and try and find if he has any properties that he could keep JJ in."

Ziva stopped and looked at Tony. She knew something was going on. "Tony, what's going on?"

"We have a job to do, that's what's going on Ziva." He said sternly.

"What's your connection to her? Your way too personally involved. Tell me the truth."

"Just do your job!" He yelled. He looked at her, she looked confused. He sighed, she was right. He was way too personally involved. But he just loved her so, so much. He couldn't lose JJ, he just couldn't.


	7. The Doctor

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun... And I am back. Well... for now anyways. Sorry I haven't updated in, let me see. WOW! It's been three months already? Sorry, but I've finally found some more inspiration, so I'm not canning this yet. Well, anyways, this is longer than my other chapters -well, I'm pretty sure it is- so I'm happy with myself. So, enjoy.**

**:)(:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Andrew!" Clay yelled as he exited the room JJ was in.

Andrew jumped up from his seat, looking at his older brother.

"Patch her up." He ordered. "I don't need her dead yet, she has to survive long enough so Tony can see how much pain she's going through because of him."

Andrew nodded, picking up his medics bag.

Clay grabbed his arm, pulling in close to his ear. "If she dies yet, it's on _you_. I'm not gonna hesitate when it comes to Lillian."

He shuddered, nodding his head violently. Jerking his arm out of the tight grip, he practically ran for the door, opening it and stepping inside before closing it.

He looked at the woman lying on the floor, blood everywhere. The chair she was once strapped to was thrown carelessly in the corner. He knew if they didn't get her to the hospital soon, she was as good as dead. He wanted to help her, do something to stop this, but he was scared for his wife. He knew his brother didn't care about her; he even tried to kill his own wife. Weather she cheated on him or not, death was not the answer. His dream was to save people, while Clay's was to kill.

He rushed over to her, and looked over the injuries. This was his second time in, and she was in much worse shape than the last. He gently turned JJ over and laid her on her back, and laying a towel under her head before getting to work. She was still awake, but only barely.

He cleaned her stomach wounds and managed to stop the bleeding, before wrapping them up. She'd been stabbed three times, twice in the stomach and once in the leg. He knew she had minimal chance of living. He'd only been a doctor for a year, and he knew it'd be a miracle if she survived another round of Clay's beatings. Andrew would have to convince him to not do so much, or she would die before this Tony guy got a chance to see.

"Andrew." Clay's voice came over the system. "Finish up."

"Wait!" He called out. "She'll die soon if I don't continue for a few minutes, give me some more time."

He heard him groan, but ignored it, continuing to help her. He cleaned up the wounds on her face, and checked her leg. She was starting to bleed a lot more. Undoing the bloody bandage, he heard her softly hiss in pain. He looked up for a second, and noticed her eyes were half open, coming slightly more back to reality. No, he'd have to get Clay to stop with the beatings all together. He couldn't do this anymore, saving her only so she could endure another beating.

Maybe he could give her some pain killers. They should work for now. "Do you want some pain killers?" He asked softly.

She looked at him, and seemed to not have heard what he said before clicking. Biting her lip softly, she nodded her head ever so slightly.

Opening the bag, he fished out the tablets. He looked at the small bottle, reading the instructions. He'd never actually used these before. But these were perfect for this situation. Good. He took out a small bottle of water and taking the proper amount of pills out, he quickly put them in her mouth and tilted her head up softly, before giving her the water. When he was sure she was done, he rested her back down.

Putting the water back in, he moved back down to her leg and tried to stop the bleeding from the wound, and cleaned it again. She was bleeding a lot more than she should be, not a good sign.

He heard the door swing open, and he hurried to wrap another bandage tightly around it. He needed to do more, but this would be good for now. She needed a lot more help, and he needed more time. Hopefully Clay migh-

"Time's up."

_Crap_

His shoulder was jerked back, by Clay's strong hand, making him fall on his ass. He brushed his messy blonde hair out of his eyes, and looked up at his brother who wore an evil smirk on his face as he looked at JJ. He was a monster.

"Clay. If you keep this up, she'll be dead before you know it, and you won't accomplish what you want." He said, standing up. Andrew may be younger than him, at only 26, but they were the same height, Clay slightly shorter. He was thinking of attacking his brother, trying to knock him out, but he didn't have much muscle. Well, any for that matter. He cursed himself for not listening to Lillian, who had always tried to convince him to work out some more. He wasn't exactly one of the healthiest guys around.

"What do I want Andy?"

He gulped, "To show Tony that you're the boss, and he can't beat you."

"Good boy."

"Give her a break, while I take care of her for a bit." He pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because she'll _die_."

"Why should I care? As long as she pulls out for few hours, we're good. Besides, I've killed people before, this won't be any different."

"Don't you want to kill this guy? I don't know? Pretend to hurt her? Use her as bait." He was fumbling over his words, trying to make a point, as he swung his right leg back and forth. It was an annoying habit he did whenever he was nervous.

Clay glared at him angrily and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him close. "Are you trying to _protect _her?"

"No, I'm trying to _help _you."

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because I can easily go to your house and kill your wife in front of the boys."

"I'll kill you if you try!" He yelled angrily, pushing him back.

Clay laughed. "C'mon, I'm your brother, you wouldn't hurt me."

"I would, if you go near them."

"Whatever. Listen, you can take _care _of her for," he paused, thinking, "I dunno, 10 minutes? I'm hungry anyway." With that, he headed out of the room.

Andrew sighed, and looked at her. He wished he was a better doctor, but he was only a year out of medical school. And to his annoyance, he hadn't been much of a hard worker, slacking off a lot. He only just got out of there.

Bending down, he continued what he was doing before looking at her. She looked so scared. He hated when people hurt woman, but he was too much of a wimp to do anything. "I'm gonna try my best to get you out of here." He whispered, so only she would hear, just in case Clay was still listening in.

* * *

Clay sat on a chair as he watched the live feed of Andrew and JJ. He ate his Big Mac messily, smearing the ketchup all over his face. Arg. McDonalds was an unreliable fast food place. Wiping his face with the serviette, he took a sip of his sprite. He'd popped down the road, being discrete, and got the food. Luckily this wasn't exactly the most populated area, there were only a few people there and he could go unnoticed.

He looked back at the screen frowning. His brother was to caring for his own good. If they didn't look so much alike, you'd think they weren't related. They almost looked like twins, but Clay was rougher looking, while Andrew looked innocent. Blek. He was putting himself off his food.

He leaned his legs up on the table, getting into a comfortable position. Looking back at his watch, he noticed it'd been 15 minutes. He was too tired to do anything more. He'd gotten nearly no sleep last night. It was nearly four, so maybe he'd have a rest so he could be on alert tomorrow. Tomorrow was when he'd make Tony an offer. He had two options, either he gives himself in trade for JJ, or he chickens out and let's his woman die.

He didn't know how that idiot got such a smokin' hot chick, when he was a chubby old loser. Well, she wasn't gonna be hot anymore when she was dead. He smirked. He took the microphone. "Yo, bro. I'm callin' it a night. See ya soon JJ." He chuckled and picked up his food before going to the room next door, opening and closing the door.

He'd been living here for the past few days, so he had a small bed set up.

Clay quickly turned on the alarm to the door where they were. The only reason his brother would go out, would be to help her, and couldn't let that happen. He won't let him ruin everything he's worked so hard for.

Before hopping onto the bed, he took off his shoes, and then lay down.

* * *

Emily and Morgan sat watching the tapes again. NCIS had interviewed him three times, and this was their second run after taking notes. This guy was a pro, he made himself seem as if he was torn by the deaths, and he had alibis, false, because he was good at covering his tracks. He was completely fuelled by revenge. If this was true, then it made sense that he'd go after JJ if what DiNozzo said was true.

DiNozzo. Morgan believed he seemed genuine, but why wouldn't JJ tell them? But then again, JJ didn't like mixing work with her personal life.

He sighed; it was all just so confusing.

"Okay, it's finished. Do you think we have enough? We can have Reid go over it." Emily suggested, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the screen; only just realising he'd blanked out for the last three minutes.

Morgan lifted himself up from his seat and nodded at Emily. "That's a good idea; I'm going to see if he can come up." He paused, realising he had no idea where he was exactly. "I'll ask Agent David where the lab is."

He didn't really want to talk to DiNozzo; he still wasn't sure about him. He left the room, and made his way to their area, spotting Agent David trying on her computer, but with DiNozzo nowhere in sight. He walked up to her desk before speaking. "Can you tell me where the lab is?"

She looked up at him. "I'll show you."

Standing up, she moved out from her desk and passed Morgan. He followed her to the elevator, and she pressed the down button. A few seconds later the doors opened and they stepped in, and the lift jerked slightly before going down.

He stole a glance at Ziva and thought this was the perfect time to ask about Tony supposedly being engaged to JJ. "Agent David, why do _you _think Clay King has taken Agent Jareau?" He asked, rephrasing from saying JJ instead.

She looked at him for a second before looking forward again. "I have no clue."

She had a heavy accent, but Morgan couldn't quite place it.

The elevator came to a stop, and a ding sounded as the doors parted. Walking out, Morgan was taken aback at the sound of loud music blasting from inside of the lab. He entered behind Ziva, who didn't seem disturbed by this at all. He looked to see Garcia and... What was her name? Um, Abby Scuito? Yeah that was it. They were talking as they typed away on the computers. He looked around, and spotted a glass door, seeing Reid writing on a desk and the young looking agent –who he hadn't caught the name of- was standing behind him looking beyond confused.

He walked to the door, and glanced back at Garcia who was completely immersed in whatever she was doing. He was praying she'd gotten somewhere with the extra help, he just wanted JJ back and this guy behind bars.


End file.
